


Gold

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Bruce, Jealousy, M/M, Talk of Previous Relationships, mention of past infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Bruce feels awful for his mood, his tantrum in the middle of the airport, the hurt look on Clint's face. But mostly, he feels bad for Tony."





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Science Bros Week Day 5 : Gold
> 
> Cross Posted on Tumblr
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/176345582009/gold
> 
> Usual disclaimer : English is not my first language, very little editing, no beta involved.

They don't fight, not really.

Bruce feels awful for his mood, his tantrum in the middle of the airport, the hurt look on Clint's face. But mostly, he feels bad for Tony.

Tony smoothes things over. He puts a hand on the back on his head, and his thumb brushes against Bruce's ear, making him stop and breathe.

“I'm sorry guys, I guess we need some alone time. Let's regroup at the gates, okay ?”

 

We. Not Tony and Bruce, no. Tony was fine, pretty fine talking with Stephen, sitting in front of them in the car driving them to the airport. Tony looked happy, rested.

Bruce was the one who needed time, like a kid, a petulant child. 

 

Tony, hurt, is silent. He picks a seat in one of the less crowded bars, and orders for them both.

Bruce is mortified.

“Clint knows you didn't mean it. You'll apologize, with cake, and it'll be okay. Don't be too hard on yourself.”

“I am so sorry, Tony.”

 

Clint hugs him, and his smile is a little wobbly. Maybe they needed it, a final push, something, to remind them both how much they care, even now, even after everything.

Bruce spends the rest of the trip on Tony's shoulder, eyes closed, his fingers carefully holding on to his husband's.

 

“James is a magician. I think he should be the one taking care of the garden.” Bruce smiles, and tries. Here, in their house, Stephen doesn't exist, really, he's just a memory, like the lemon shakes, the watermelon dripping on his sandy toes.

Tony sees right through him. Through the sudden enthusiasm for dates, for late mornings spent with each other, for everything Tony, really.

Phil mentions it.

“I don't need to tell you you being jealous is a tad hypocritical.” They're having ramen, ideal to fight the freezing cold outside. Here, it's almost impossible to remember days spent in the sun. 

“I know. Believe me I know. Tony is a saint.”

“Well he does deal with it with grace.” 

He does.

To be fair, he always was good at preserving Bruce's heart, even in the beginning.

“I didn't know.” Bruce remembers the first days of their relationship, Tony still very scared of being hurt, and him terrified of doing something, anything and ruining this new thing between them. “I didn't know you were invested, but yeah, you were jealous of Steve, and I didn't see the point of hurting you on purpose. You knew I was married. I loved him.”

“Steve ever said anything to you about me ?” Tony had closed his eyes. Sad. Hurt still. It still made him mad, the power Steve held over Tony, the love Tony had felt, their whole life.

“Not really. He did say you were serious about me, but it wasn't. I mean...”

“I know.”

 

Maybe it's the possibility.

Maybe it's the fear of revenge, Natasha's ghost lurking at the edge of his conscience.

But when Tony mentions Stephen picking him up for a cross fit date, Bruce can almost taste ashes in his mouth.

 

He's pretending to read in their bed when Tony's comes home, late enough Bruce can guess the late dinner, or maybe even drinks.

“You had a good night ?” It's not a jab. It's not jealousy. Tony looks handsome, his hair not styled, his gym bag on his shoulder. He's here, in their room, and Bruce knows his husband. He does.

“Great. Were you waiting for me ?”

“Always.”

 

In the morning, Tony takes them to the Indian place Bruce loves. They order rice buns and tea, and Bruce can't help but feel spoiled.

“Do you know why I picked gold for our wedding bands ?” Bruce shakes his head, and Tony winks at him from his teacup. He looks playful, gentle. Bruce knows he's not easy to deal with, he's too temperamental, his fury fire where Tony's is ice. He knows Tony is better, wiser in his way to navigate their marriage, and he's grateful for it. “Gold is not the strongest material. It's actually pretty breakable. It's easy to bend. Not something made to last.”

Bruce nods, and reaches for his tea. He knows where Tony is going, but it still hurts a little.

“But you just need to warm it a little, and it can transform. It can be whatever you want it to be. It's simple. It's the mark of kings. I like the idea of it growing old with us. Don't you ?”

“I love you so much. So much.”

“I know, Doctor Banner.” Tony winks at him, at smile at their waiter for the check. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it ! If you feel generous, kudos and nice comment make my day and keep me going :)
> 
> While I have your attention, please drink a glass of water. Migraines aren't fun.


End file.
